


Trapped in the Horizon

by ClockBellShadow (MagicBirb)



Series: Trapped in the Horizon AU [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Tags to be added as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBirb/pseuds/ClockBellShadow
Summary: A kingdom of spirits and magic once thrived deep within the forest of Subcon.Now... it lays quiet, veiled in an eternal winter. Its denizens disappeared long ago and few spirits roam its frozen wasteland ruled by its Ice Queen.Where have they all gone? Perhaps they were sent to the fabled land yet unseen...
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Series: Trapped in the Horizon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606909
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Trapped in the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom and second fic overall posted here. I'm not big of a writer but I try, I'm just super nervous and slow.  
> I hope you can find this enjoyable at the very least! It is obviously an AU based on a "what if" that ended up being snowballed into this AU. It's a massive WIP but at least I have this prelude done.

> The heart knows no bounds in its wealth of generosity and love, for its sincerity grants its blessing to another freely. But the heart can be blind to the truth and lies, dancing to a medley of sorrow and despair until its tenderness turns to stone.

_“My Prince, my love… Must you depart our fair home to lands far away so soon? Is it not possible to stay and study here, where we can be together?”_

_“I’m afraid that is not possible, my dear, there are no such opportunities to be found here in our home without having to move. Books and studies alone can only go so far for our kingdom.”_

_“Why must it be so?”_

_“Practice. Experience. These essential teachings simply cannot be found in books but taught from a master to the student, just as a king passes his teachings to his children. You understand that, right?”_

_“I… I do…”_

_“That is why I must go, I cannot delay much longer my dear and it pains me to leave your side for so long and far apart.”_

_“... There is no other way, is there?“_

_“No, I’m afraid not…”_

_“... I see… ”_

_“Vanessa?”_

_“N-no… Please… you’re right darling… But to know the distance between us will be so grand... for us so far apart for years to come… i-it breaks my heart…”_

_“Vanessa…”_

_“I’m afraid that if you go… I will never see you again… to not feel you near me… to not experience the calm and blissful days together under the sun… it would be so cold and lonely without you. I’ll miss you…”_

_“And I will miss you too. But it will only be a few years, it won’t be forever and there are periods of respite to return home!”_

_“But then you will leave so soon after… and I will be alone again… I know my darling, I know. For… for our kingdom… I must l-let you go... I… I wish we wouldn’t have to be apart…”_

_“...”_

_“You won’t forget me… will you?”_

_“Of course not. No matter how difficult and demanding my studies will be, I will never forget you, Vanessa.”_

_“And my heart won’t forget you either… My Prince? Is that…?”_

_“A gift my dear.”_

_“For me? But… there’s two…”_

_“One for me, and one for you, a pair of lockets to symbolize our love, Vanessa. To remind us no matter how far we are apart, even beyond the limits of time, our feelings and thoughts for each other will stay true to our hearts. So long as I hold this locket close, I will remember you.”_

_“Oh, my Prince…”_

_“When you are feeling lonely, keep this close to your heart and remember me. My time here is fleeting and I must depart soon. When my studies permit me, I shall return home to you Vanessa, this I promise.”_

_“And I will keep the locket safe and sound from harm no matter what happens, I will never forget you, my Prince. Your Princess- Uhm, Queen shall await your return.”_

_“Farewell, my Queen.”_

_“Farewell, my Prince…”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_“My Prince. Every day I think of you when you are so far away with your studies, but to know that_ she _takes your attention from me while I only receive letters… It makes my heart churn. But I remember… this locket you gave me, the symbol of our love… Please don’t forget me, your beloved Princess awaits you still.”_

_…_

_“My Prince… when will you return home? My heart longs for you to be by my side. Please come home…”_

_…_

_“The months that passed… felt so long. Can my heart endure this wait much longer my Prince? No… it cannot wait… all he talks about is_ her _, she will keep him away from me… My Prince cannot leave,_ he can’t . _”_

_…_

_“I wish I can keep him here, my heart feels like it wants to burst at any second while he remains elsewhere. Far away from his Princess… But… Perhaps… Oh dear silly me! You can’t chain a man to stay! ...Can you?”_

_…_

_“The symbol of our love… will stay true, right? He cannot leave me again, I shouldn’t have let him go… Oh locket, if I enchant you and my prince’s with a spell, will you grant me the wish I most desire? I wish for him to leave that academy, away from_ her _, to come home and stay here with me, and to **never** leave me ever again, no matter what stands in our way. We will always be together, _forever _...”_

**_“Can you grant me that wish?”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> [This AU has its own blog! ](https://trappedinthehorizonau.tumblr.com/)  
> Hides in the shadows.


End file.
